Uninvited Guest
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana never thought that dinner at the Pierce's would turn into her being on the menu. Will she survive this family meal or will it be her last? vampire au
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while (I am working on them now) but I got this idea while I was smoking on the back porch and had to get it down Tell me what you think Good? Bad? Interesting? It's an AU fic obviously so not much of what happened in glee will apply to this if I do plan on continuing (that depends on if you guys like it or not) mostly just brittana related stuff probably So please review**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of doing absolutely nothing at the Pierce residence. Like ever Sunday Santana spent her day with Brittany and her family. They had just finished eating dinner and Santana needed a smoke, like she does after any big meal she had during the day. The Pierce's had a tradition of watching a movie together after their family dinner so Santana sneaked off to the back door through the kitchen. She knew Brittany would know she wasn't really going to the bathroom but the blonde never let on about her obvious lie; she just gave a sad glance to her girlfriend and turned around on the couch to watch whatever movie they chose to watch this week.<p>

Santana quietly opened the back door and walked out onto the deck, rubbing her arms when the cold November air hit her poorly clothed body. She only had on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants that didn't do much to keep her warm. Reaching in her pocket to retrieve her box of newports and lighter, she quickly sat down on the deck steps.

Time had recently gone back so it was already very dark by the time she went out for her smoke break. Santana lit her cigarette and took a long drag letting the nicotine work its magic. She stared out into the night sky somewhat distracted by the faint sound coming from somewhere she couldn't quite pinpoint. It sounded like a tea kettle that had been left on the stove for too long and it gave her an eerie feeling.

There was a rustling coming from the bushes in the neighbor's backyard. There was a gaping hole in the fence between their houses thanks to a fight that took place earlier that year. Apparently a fight broke out in the neighbor's yard over a card game that ended with two men barreling into the fence and knocked it down. They still hadn't paid to fix it so she could see straight back to the forest right behind their yard.

Santana took her eyes off her phone to see what was making the offending noise but could only see darkness. She stared at the misshapen tree, that always seemed to freak her out when she was little, to get a glance at whatever was moving around but saw nothing. She could have sworn she saw a face hiding behind the tree but when she blinked it was gone. The dim lighting from the street lamp didn't help in her search for the thing causing the noise so she shrugged it off, blaming her bad nerves and returned to her phone.

The rustling got louder once again breaking Santana's attention away from her device. She never really got over her fear of the dark so the weird noises coming from the woods made her slightly paranoid, urging her to finish her cigarette quickly and return to the safety of the Pierce home. As she was about to get up and put out her cigarette she thought she heard a voice whisper _"delicious"_ causing the girl to jump up from her spot on the steps. She searched the backyard for any sign that she wasn't alone but came up with nothing. Thoroughly freaked out, she bent down to put out her cigarette (she couldn't flick it because Brittany's parents would find the bud in the grass).

Crack!

A loud bang rung out in the night air behind the brunette, causing her to jolt upright and spin around in fear. She franticly scanned the yard looking for whatever caused the noise when a cat jumped off the deck ledge. Lord Tubbington had knocked over a flower pot that landed on the pavement below.

"Stupid cat." Santana mutter letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She walked up the three deck steps heading for the door when something called out to her.

"Hey sexy" Santana turned around to face a blonde woman. Her skin was pale and looked almost like chalk as she slowly inched towards the frozen girl in front of her. Before Santana could react, the blonde lunged forward at and inhuman speed successfully covering the girl's mouth with her hand effectively sinking her teeth into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So here's another chapter to this fic. It's short but it's something. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this but it's not my main focus so I can't promise you when it will be updated. Although I have started writing the next chapter. I hope you guy's enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It had been Brittany's turn to pick which movie to watch after their family dinner, so she put on The Hunger Games. The blonde wasn't too fond of what the movie was about, killing innocent kids didn't seem like much of a family movie, but she knew how much Santana wanted to see it. Her girlfriend had been going on nonstop about how happy she was that they were finally turning one of her favorite books into a movie. Brittany being Brittany, couldn't help but want to make Santana's night so bought a bootleg copy on dvd so they could watch in at home.<p>

The beginning of the movie wasn't very exciting to Brittany so her attention was drawn back to the porch door. They had been watching the movie for quiet sometime and Santana hadn't come back in to house yet. She knew Santana would sneak off to the deck claiming she needed to use the restroom after dinner but it had never taken her this long to return. Wondering what was keeping Santana Brittany got up off the couch and walked back through the kitchen.

"I'm going to see what's keeping Santana." Brittany threw over her shoulder to her parents, who looked really engrossed in the movie.

Thinking Santana might have actually used the bathroom after her smoke, the dancer made her way to the half bath that was off to the side by the dining room. Not finding her girlfriend there, she moved back towards the deck. Brittany didn't want to go outside and see Santana smoking because she knew it would start a fight. Well not a fight per say, she and Santana tried not to yell at one another but the brunette knew how her partner felt about her smoking.

Seeing the porch light was still on but unable to see Santana standing anywhere on the deck Brittany stepped outside.

"San what are you still-" Brittany began but stopped when she didn't see Santana anywhere in the backyard.

"Santana?" The blonde called thinking she might have went somewhere to dispose of her cigarette bud, but she got no response.

Brittany was extremely confused and began to worry where her girlfriend could have run off to. It didn't make any sense for Santana to not be on the porch like she usually was.

"Where could see be?" Brittany asked aloud not expecting the response she got.

Lord Tubbington ran up the deck steps and hissed at her. Hissed! Brittany would have been really taken aback had she not known her feline friend and Santana didn't get along very well. She brushed it off as him thinking it was Santana and began to walk around to the side of the house. She expected Santana would have moved away from "demon kitty" as she liked to call him to smoke in peace, but when she found no one she really began to worry.

Brittany quickly turned around to rush back in the house when she slipped on something by the bottom step. It was the Mockingjay necklace she had bought Santana from hot topic, and it was covered in blood. The blood curtailing scream Brittany let out at the sight her girlfriend's necklace soaked in the crimson red liquid caused her parents to rush outside to see what was going on. By the time they found just where there daughter had run off too she was a crying shaking mess.

"Brittany honey what's wrong? Are you okay, what's going on?" Mr. Pierce asked running towards his daughter.

The blonde couldn't speak, still overcome with fear and worry. She simply opened the palm of her hand that held Santana blood stained necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So this chapter you get to see a little bit into where Santana is. It's not very long because I wrote it on my ipod while I was riding in the car (please forgive the mistakes) but I think it's pretty good. Hope you guys like it ;)**

**_LostInNaya'sEyes_- **_I didn't plan on bringing Faberry into this story for a love interest although I was toying around with the idea of them absolutely hating each other but I'm not so sure where I'm going with this fic yet so it's still up in the air If I do bring that into the fic I'll give you guys a heads up. And thanks I didn't think my writing was that good but it's awesome nice to hear compliments_

**_youmeandmusic_- **_Don't feel guilty the heart wants what the heart wants I can't help but ship Quinntana on the side too I mean they'er hot together it's hard not to ship them_

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy when she finally opened her eyes. She thought she just had a very vivid dream but it turned out to be a nightmare. She didn't know where she was, when she woke up, or how long shed been out, but she was now in a dark musty room instead of the back porch of the pierces residence. There was barely any light but from the small flickering lamp in the corner she guessed she was in a basement.<p>

"And she's up. I had to say I was a bit nervous. I thought you wouldn't make it through the change," A voice said coming from the edge of the room where the light couldn't reach.

"The fuck! Who are you and where the hell am I!" Santana screamed.

"Now, now sweetheart, no need for dramatics. I'll tell you everything but only once you've calmed down." The voice answered.

"Calm down? You fucking kidnapped me!" Santana yelled.

After speaking those words her memory seemed to come back and she recalled what happened just before everything went dark. Santana reached for her neck expecting to find wounds where she had been bitten.

"You won't find anything, it's already healed up" The shadowed kidnapper said in an eerily calm voice.

Santana was shaking at this point; horribly afraid of what this person was going to do to her.

"What do you want?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Hahaha, why do you all always ask the same questions? I thought you would be different. It seems like the feisty Latina who gives everyone verbal lashings is hiding from me. Santana could you be, at very least, a bit more original with your questions?"

"How the fuck do you know my name!" Santana shouted with more bite but the fear in her voice was still evident.

"Ah there she is. I'm glad to you haven't lost all of your fight."

"Stop playing these fucked up games and answer me!"

"And still impatient as ever. Okay, I guess I've had enough fun..for now."

Santana visibly gulped but her resolve stayed and she pressed for answers.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked the figure still clocked in darkness.

"Well my dear, I'm your maker but you can call me Quinn" With that, the shadowed person relieved herself to the trembling girl by stepping into the light.

To say Santana was surprised was an understatement. This whole time she had ignored how feminine the voice talking to her was. She hadn't expected her capturer to be such a young beautiful woman and this was yet already reason why she was shocked. Santana was openly leering at the woman in front of her and it freaked her out. How could she think this freak show who kidnapped her was beautiful. She wanted to feel repulsed at the very sight of her but all she could think of was how very turned on she was.

Her eyes swept over the woman's body and all she could imagine was taking her right on very cot she was sitting on. She envisioned ripping off her black jacket, tossing aside her jeans, and burying her fingers deep inside her while she bit into her neck.

"Aw Tana your making me bush and trust me it's a very hard task," The sudden admission startled her out of her lustful thoughts and she shivered.

"How did you-"

"Know what you were thinking. Well let's just say I know when I'm being eye fucked and your racing heartbeat, and intoxicating scent gave you away. Don't feel ashamed; it's natural after all" Quinn added when she saw Santana tear her eyes away from her, and push herself closer into the wall.

"No, the fuck it's not. I shouldn't feel this way about some crazy bitch who locked me up in a fucking basement"

"Such awful words to say to your maker, you should show some respect."

"Fuck you" Santana spat, literally spiting at Quinn.

That was obviously not the best thing to do because the woman came barreling at her with speed she's never seen. Quinn yanked her up by her neck and held her hard against the wall, her red eyes full of rage.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect. You will respect me or there will be consequences, understood?" Santana couldn't speak because of the pressure Quinn applied to her throat so she slightly nodded her head

"Now that that's over, I think it's time we talked," Quinn said, grinning at her new progeny, "If you haven't figured it out yet; I'm a vampire and now, you are too."

Santana was in disbelief. This couldn't be real. Vampires were just stories, made up ideas to scary children or make blockbuster hits. They were imaginary. Vampires couldn't be real, couldn't they?

"You're lying. You're just some crazy serial killer on steroids." Santana said, her voice quivering.

"Oh, you'll find out just how serious I am soon enough." Quinn said as she opened a door Santana hadn't noticed.

The open doorway revealed a man in chains. He looked just as scared as Santana felt, if not worse, but Santana didn't pay his discomfort any attention. She couldn't hear his pleas for help or see the tears running down his face. All that mattered, all that consumed her, was his fast beating pulse and her intense desire to feed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So you finally get to see that the Vampire is Quinn although it was fairly obvious I have a lot of ideas for this story so I'm not quiet sure where it will go just yet This is my first vampire fic so I feel the need to go above and beyond to make it original Since nothing's set in stone though you guys can give me some ideas of what you'd like to see and if it fits with my master plan I might include it**


End file.
